Various hospital patient restraints and safety aids have been used in the past for securing hospital patients in beds or wheelchairs and on gurneys, stretchers or operating tables. These devices are reasonably satisfactory for keeping the patient restrained, but they are not particularly comfortable because they often must be fastened tightly to prevent unnecessary movement or to prevent the patient from freeing himself. Many previously used restraining devices are bulky or heavy and are therefore uncomfortable for the patient. Comfort is an important consideration because hospital patients who are reasonably comfortable when the restraint device is in use tend to be more cooperative.
Previous hospital patient restraints have included leather straps or belts fastened to the patient's extremities, such as the ankles or wrists, for restraining the patient in a hospital bed, or on a gurney or an operating table. These devices were especially uncomfortable and often required too much time to fasten or release in an emergency situation. The leather restraint devices were later replaced generally by limb holders or cuffs with Velcro-type hook-and-loop closures fastened to the patient's wrists or ankles. These devices give a more comfortable fit with the necessary assurance to the patient. They are also releasable from the patient immediately. In addition, they are machine washable and reasonably inexpensive for the hospital or nursing home.
In some hospital situations, patients must be restrained with complete security. These instances occur with patients who may be disturbed or are constantly thrashing about, or possibly patients who have drug problems. If these patients are restrained by a limb holder fastened by a conventional hook-and-loop fastener, the patient may be able to pull on the restraining device with enough force to pull apart the hook-and-loop fastener; and in some instances, the patient can make it difficult for the hospital attendant to immediately fasten the restraint in a secure fashion.
Other hospital restraints have included sleeved restraining vests which are used for restraining hospital patients in wheelchairs. These vests are typically closed at the back by a zipper running from the top to the bottom of the vest. There have been instances in which vests attached by a zipper have not kept a patient from pulling apart the back of the vest. Another disadvantage of a restraining vest fastened by a zipper is that it interferes with X-raying of the patient wearing the vest.
The present invention provides a friction fastener system which can be used with various hospital restraints and safety aids to restrain a patient with reasonable comfort while providing a secure restraint. The restraint system also can be fastened or released immediately to or from its secure position on the patient, it is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and it is machine washable. The invention is especially useful in providing a reasonably comfortable yet secure restraint for hospital patients who are uncooperative.